Benutzer Diskussion:Severad
Charakterseite Heya! Ich habe ein kleines Problem mit der Charakterseite meines Pandaren. Sie ist nun wieder erstellt worden und demnach kein "ehemaliger Charakter" mehr. Wie lösche ich diese Kategorie? :) Es geht um "Zhou-Yin Lotusklinge". Vielen Dank im Voraus! Shendorí (Diskussion) 11:15, 19. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Dein Charakter Das dein Charakter noch existiert ist mir bewusst. Du kannst natürlich auf zurücksetzen drücken und im Laufe der Prüfung der mit A anfangenden Menschen, welche den Start meines Prüflaufes der Aktualität ist mir auch aufgefallen, dass Charaktere die aktuell seit 10/16 nicht mehr aktualisiert worden sind, nicht mehr als Suchanfrage allerdings als direkt Arsenallink angezeigt werden, woraufhin ich auch mein Prüfmuster (sprich: Ab dem Zeitpunkt wurde ein Direktarsenallink bzw. eine Modifikation dessen) geändert. Daraufhin habe ich unter Absprache mit Gwyra die Aktualisierungszeit von 12/16 auf 06/16 verändert. Das Argument für "Klassen" bzw. "Enginenamen" ändern kann ich nicht als Indikator verwenden. Es benötigt nunmal eines Rasters nachdem ich die Aktualitätsprüfung vornehme und selbst in einem Irrfall ist es für den Anwender relativ leicht rückgängig zu machen. Aber zu sagen: Jemand hat seine Klasse / Namen geändert und dies nicht im Wiki aktualisiert halte ich für Fadenscheinig bzw. in diesem Fall bekommt er per Mail eine Nachricht, dass er dies doch zu aktualisieren hat. Oder nach welchem Muster habe ich deiner Meinung nach vorzugehen, wenn ich prüfe ob ein Charakter aktuell ist, wenn ich weder die "Bearbeitungshistorie" noch das Arsenal als Grundlage dafür nehmen kann? Gruß Der arbeitswütige Gnom Nachricht 20:45, 20. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Mahlzeit! Hallo, Severad! Könntest du mich eventuell mal Anschreiben im Spiel was vorgefallen ist auf der Gildenseite? NyakC (Diskussion) 15:06, 27. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Gruß! Hey, Severad! Meld' dich mal die Tage ingame bei mir, falls du kannst! :-) Arcados (Diskussion) 00:03, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Seite spurlos verschwunden Huhu, ich schreibe dich seit Langem mal wieder an, weil ich weiß, dass du ja Admin bist und so, und mir etwas aufgefallen ist. Bei meinem Charakter Erithys ist mir erst heute aufgefallen, dass die Karteikarte "Besonderheiten, Zitate, Sonstiges" von ihrer Seite komplett leer war, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass ich sie so nicht hinterlassen hatte. Ich habe dann unter Versionen nachgesehen, ob sich jemand Fremdes daran zu schaffen gemacht hat, aber ich habe nichts gefunden. Ich habe die Karteikarte jetzt zwar wiederhergestellt, aber mir liegt nun dennoch die Frage auf der Zunge, ob das Wikia manchmal... Seiten von allein komplett verschluckt? o_o Vielleicht beim Speicherprozess, oder so? Wie gesagt, ich habe keinen Fremdeditor bei jener Karteikarte in der Versionsübersicht gefunden. Es besorgt mich ein bisschen und ist eine ernst gemeinte Frage. :/ Metempsychose (Diskussion) 16:29, 8. Dez. 2015 (UTC) : Ich scheie mal im Vorbeigehen hier hinein / Rein nach der Versionshistorie gegangen hast du du auch keinen direkten Inhalt der Seite wieder hergestellt sondern lediglich eine Änderung von 42 Zeichen rückgängig gemacht. Das dir die Seite leer angezeigt wird ist mir auch des öfteren bei der Charakterarchivierung passiert. Die Seite bearbeiten und so wie sie ist wieder per Vorschau betrachten und speichern. So behebt man das Problem. Die Ursache kann ich dir aber auch nciht nennen. LG --' Toryn Eisenschild ' Nachricht 17:06, 8. Dez. 2015 (UTC) AW: Magier der Kirin Tor Ich habe den Hintergrund deiner Aussage / Denkanstoßes verstanden. Der Eintrag ging aus einem - weit vorherigen - Gespräch hervor, in dem erwähnt wurde, dass man selbst keine Ahnung vom Wiki hätte, sowie nicht allzuviel Zeit. Weswegen ich nach der Veröffentlichung der neuen Texte schlichtweg gehandelt habe. Ist im Nachgang besprochen. Ich kopiere ja nicht jede Gilde hier ins Wiki und habe auch nicht vor, dies künftig zu tätigen. LG--' Toryn Eisenschild ' Nachricht 06:04, 27. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Karteikarten "Untenstreiche"? -- 09:43, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ah also dass das ein Kasten ist und nicht "im Nichts" verläuft? Das liegt am Code ... den ich von Wikipedia habe ... *pfeif* Ich schau mal ob ich die Tage Zeit finde, mich tatsächlich in den Code einzuarbeiten (Wiki-nehmen ist einfacher!) und was man da alles verändern und anpassen kann? -- 11:16, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Severad, ich wollte fragen, ob es in Ordnung ist Leskers Bild von http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/DasTodeskrallenRudel zu entfernen? Ist zwar schon etwas länger da, weil wir es eben erst gesehen haben, aber das Bild wurde ohne Leskers Erlaubnis verwendet. Er selber kann nicht mehr auf seinen Wikiaccount zugreifen, steht aber mit mir im Kontakt. Xuxilbara (Diskussion) 04:05, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Grüß Dich, da erneut an der "Rasse" Veränderungen gemacht wurden, würde ich gerne wissen, warum. Es gibt einige Charakterprofile, in denen ebenfalls nicht die vorgegebene Rasse über eingefügt wurde und da scheint es ja in Ordnung zu sein. Ich möchte da einfach ungerne "Worgen" stehen haben und würde nach wie vor Gilneer bevorzugen, sofern es denn irgendwie möglich ist. --Feandan (Diskussion) 17:44, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) -- Sobald ich fertig mit der Seite von Ragnaros bin werden die Quellangaben eingefügt. Bis dahin hab ich unter '''der Facharbeit ausdrücklich darauf verwiesen dass die Richtigkeit der Angaben nich gewährleistet ist - nicht geglaubt werden muss. Doppeltspaltexperiment (Diskussion) 17:17, 27. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Severad, ich wollte mich kurz erkundigen, ob du eventuell die Seite von meinem Charakter "Gija" in Saelanna umbenennen könntest? Habe zwecks besseren Klangs einen Namechange gemacht, bekomme aber die Änderungen dazu im Wiki hier nicht hin... Ich weiß noch nichtmal, ob mein Gesuch hier richtig ist. Ähm... wäre nett, wenn du das für mich ändern könntest :) Metempsychose (Diskussion) 16:26, 25. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Huhu nochmal :) Danke dir und oh... das habe ich ehrlich komplett vergessen! Sehe auch gerade, dass das lustigerweise fast auf den Tag genau zwei Jahre her ist x) Beim nächsten Mal schaffe ich es wirklich allein, das verspreche ich dir hoch und heilig :) Danke Metempsychose (Diskussion) 23:44, 26. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Severad, wäre es möglich die Vorlage:CharakterNeutral anzupassen/zukorrigeieren? Die Grösse ist derzeit nicht Optimal. Somit würde ich auch nicht mehr in die Versuchung kommen eine neue Vorlage zu erstellen ;) Danke. 13:20, 26.01.2016 Cool, danke für dein Einsatz! 13:28, 26.01.2016 Kannst ja ma sagen was die stört, bin ganz Ohr könnte mann dan bitte die bestehenden Vorlagen korrekt anpassen? Thema: CharakterNeurtal Bitte Hey. :) Ich kriege es irgendwie nicht gebacken, die Verlinkungen bei den Kategorien oben richtig zu setzen, sodass die richtige Seite bei zB "Geschichten" und "Schatztruhe" angezeigt wird. (Beide Seiten sind noch leer als Test, aber das mit der Verlinkung klappt trotzdem nicht) Hast du eine Idee, was ich da falsch mache? Die gemeinte Seite ist "Nezaya". Shendorí (Diskussion) 14:29, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Vielen Dank! :o) Wenn Fragen diesbezüglich auftauchen, melde ich mich. Shendorí (Diskussion) 17:19, 23. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Wir sind so toll, wir sind so toll... Mr. Drehschraubsel wird die Feierlichkeiten ausrichten, bei welchen ihm adäquat gehuldigt gehört. In Wirklichkeit steckt freilich Mr. Drehschraubsel hinter den ganzen Artikeln. Nicht hinter dem Unsinn, für den sind wir zuständig. Er möchte seine Allmacht entsprechend gewürdigt sehen :) -- 00:57, 29. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Artefaktbücher Der wütende Gnom gehört überarbeitet, daher überschreibe ich meine eigene Anmerkung vom September einfach ;) Ich habe bislang das Archiv der Tirisgarde, den Foliant der Dämonengeheimnisse und den Foliant der verseuchten Instrumente gescreent und abgetippt (wie bei den Artikeln zu sehen). Die einzelnen Infos gehören natürlich auch noch zu den dort erwähnten Personen/Orten usw. in deren Artikel, das habe ich aber erst zum Teil begonnen (guckst zu z.B. Gebirgspass der Totenwinde). Müssten halt irgendwie schauen, dass wir die Klassen abgedeckt bekommen nach und nach bzw. bei Twinks wird der "Gesamtscreenshot" halt dauern, wenn man davor immer nur bei Zeit/Lust/Laune Bruchstücke eintragen kann. Twinkmäßig habe ich noch * Druide, * Priester, * Jäger, * Mönch zum nebenher Auffüllen wenn ich mal zum Leveln/Forschen komme, Paladin bekomme ich die Screens unter Androhung von Drehschraubselpolitur geschickt. Ich denk mal, das klingt nach einer gnomisch-praktikablen Sache, oder was meinst du? -- 16:04, 7. Mär. 2017 (UTC) :Immer her mit dem Spaß ;) Danach geht's dann ans Lore-Artikel updaten durch neue/zusätzliche Infos, hurraaa..... :-) -- 11:39, 8. Mär. 2017 (UTC) ::Danke! Jap, das passt perfekt. :) -- 20:24, 8. Mär. 2017 (UTC) :Ja, die Screenshots so oder so. Die Texte hab ich bislang aus einem Forenpost, wo sich wohl mehrere Leute zusammengetan hatten, um das für jede Klasse zu vervollständigen, aber nachgeprüft gehört es dennoch (beim Krieger zb war auf deinen Screens etwas anders als bei deren Forenpost). *Schickt lauter Herzchen* :) -- 07:09, 1. Apr. 2017 (UTC) '''Huhu, ich war mir nicht ganz sicher wie genau und wen genau ich anschreiben soll, deswegen trifft es nun leider dich. Entschuldige schonmal an dieser Stelle. Es geht um meine Bitte alle meine jpg. Dateien, die erstellten Charaktere und letztlich mein Profil hier auf Die Aldor Wiki vollständig zu entfernen. Ich hab leider keine verwendung mehr dafür und möchte alle Daten die ich bis jetzt erstellt oder hochgeladen habe gelöscht wissen. Wäre super wen mir da geholfen werden kann. MfG Nachtlaub Nachtlaub (Diskussion) 09:41, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Mr. Drehschraubsel zeigt dir, wo der Hammer hängt! Danke für den Pala :) Das passt schon so, es geht ja im Grunde nur drum, einen zusätzlichen "Beweis" für meine Tipperei zu haben in einem Format, was halbwegs lesbar ist von rechts nach links. Mr. Drehschraubsel geht nun mit der Silbernen Hand spielen. Warum? Weil er's kann! <3 -- 15:58, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Fragen, Fragen, und noch mehr Fragen! Guguck :-) Sind das neue Bücher wg. der neuen Artefaktforschung? Befinden sie sich in der Himmelsfeste? Und wenn ja, wieso finde ich auf der dussligen Schreckensnarbe gerade nix, wenn Gwyra schon so eifrig forscht... skandalös! Ich habe die Titel mal angepasst an das, was auf dem Screenshot zu lesen ist und minimale Änderungen vorgenommen hinsichtlich der Formatierung. * Die von Odyn Gesegneten * Die Tapferkeit des Odyn Wenn es längere Bücher werden (eben wegen Artefaktforschung, es wirkt zumindest "unfertig" vom bisher vorhandenen Text), würde ich erstmal nur den Text abtippen und den Screenshot sein lassen, bis man (so wie bei den anderen Artefaktfolianten) halt alles beisammen hat, sonst wird das eine Sisyphusarbeit, da jedes Mal eine einzelne Seite zu screenen. Da ich keinen Einblick in die Kriegerhalle habe, weißt du da natürlich besser Bescheid, wie diese Bücher da zusammenhängen. Sie mögen mich auf dem Laufenden halten! :-) -- 05:44, 10. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Buh Krieger! Na dann würde ich mit den Screens entsprechend abwarten (ich habe das auch so bei den Artefaktbüchern getan), bis man halt alle gesammelt hat und dann wieder so einen "Sammelscreen" nachher hochladen. Die Texte kopieren kannst du freilich schon vorher, oh du mächtiger Krieger. Außerdem sind Hexer viel toller! Weil durch uns konnte Illidan Mephistroth trollen. Könnt ihr das? Ja? Mmh? NEIN! -- 08:57, 10. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Wir.. wir haben die Eredar-Twins! *Augenbrauenwackel* Da kannst du nicht mithalten. Ich meine... Zwillinge? Halloohoo? :-) Sag Bescheid wenn du vorläufig fertig bist, bevor ich Versionskonflikte verursache wenn ich drüberbügel :) -- 13:17, 10. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Außerdem, was die Schreckensnarbe als "Modell" angeht, ich switche da ein wenig nach Bedarf. Die Schreckensnarbe hat einen ewigen Prolog, eben weil man als Hexenmeister erst seine Klassenhalle erobern muss. Bei Paladinen ist das afaik z.B. gar nicht der Fall, da die Kapelle ... halt da ist. Da würde man es also ein wenig anders gliedern (... irgendwo weint mein Blutelfenpalachen eh, dass es mal gespielt wird *g*). Dann habe ich beim Hexenmeister auch den ersten Meilenstein und den Schluss in ein "Fach" geklatscht, weil da sehr viele Quests ohne /say waren. Da machten mehrere Unterteilungen wenig Sinn, außer man will, dass die Hälfte leer ist. Bei andern Klassen kann das leicht anders ausschauen (z.B. Halle des Wächters/Questverlauf für die Magier, wo ich den ersten Meilenstein und den vorläufigen Abschluss der Kampagne gesplittet habe). Das ist also nach Bedarf zu betrachten :) -- 14:42, 10. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Meilensteine Hiho! Ich kann dir mal sagen, wie ich bislang vorgegangen bin generell bei den Klassen, die ich eingetragen habe: Ich habe mir die /say-Infos immer ins Word reinkopiert, nebenher die Screenshot-Taste gehämmert und das einfach mal eine ganze Weile "laufen" lassen. Ich habe bei den Klassen, die ich gespielt habe, auch immer eine Art "Prolog" gehabt bislang (wie gesagt, Pala steht noch aus was das Hochspielen angeht), wo man sich mehr oder minder mal darum kümmert, sich in der Ordenshalle häuslich niederzulassen. Das war dann immer fix meine "erste Spalte" bei diesen Übersichten. Dann habe ich weitergequestet, bis das Achievement für den ersten Meilenstein aufgeploppt ist (Kämpfen mit Stil: Klassisch) und im Word entsprechend eine Zeile hingeschrieben mit "Erster Meilenstein hier". Dann habe ich weitergequestet und die "großartige Kampagne" war dann ab der 1. Quest nach dem Meilenstein-Achievement bis zum vorläufigen Ende der Kampagne (also vor 7.2). Blizzard hat da jetzt eh wieder herumgewurschtelt was die Kapitel angeht, wenn ich mir z.B. das Gesamtachievement für den Magier ansehe (Rise of the Tirisgarde), aber das passe ich jetzt nachträglich nicht an (teilweise sind die Kapitel auch echt Minikapitel à la "geh dahin, red mit 3 Leuten, hau was, ka-ching!"). Meine groben Anhaltspunkte waren einfach nach wie vor das 1. und 2. Achievement. Dann kam es aber vor - und hier kommt der Hexenmeister wieder ins Spiel - dass rein vom /say innerhalb dieses "Ersten Meilensteins" kaum Text vorhanden war. Daher habe ich den Hexenmeister wiederum ein wenig anders aufgeteilt der Optik halber und sehe das also nicht ganz so strikt. Du siehst bei der Hexerkampagne folgendes: Der Titel ist also letzlich das "wichtigste" meiner Meinung nach. Und beim Hexer war es dann so, dass dadurch dass im /say wenig passierte, die gesamte Kampagne ab dem Prolog eigentlich in "eine Spalte" gepasst hat (die ich ursprünglich wie du an der "2" siehst eigentlich nur für den ersten Meilenstein vorbereitet hatte). Folglich habe ich dann unten einfach den Titel vom Inhalt her passend "Wiederaufbau der Schwarzen Ernte" genannt. Da ich beim Krieger nicht genau weiß, wie ergiebig die Quests da sind, liegt das also auch in deinem Ermessen (und wie die Subseite dann heißt, ist am Ende eh egal, die Überschriften kann man ja immer wieder anpassen, ohne den Namen der Subseite zu ändern.) Viel Text für einen kleinen Gnom. Ist dir damit geholfen? :) -- 13:04, 11. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Raid heute Ich geh mal davon aus, dass du eingepennt bist :) Nachdem andere auch gefehlt haben und wir dann nur 9 gewesen wären, was ein wenig eng ist, fällts heute dann aus. Ich habe versprochen, dich zu schimpfen, also fühle dich geschimpft! *Politur rüberschieb* -- 18:13, 22. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Hallo Severad, Könntest du die Seite https://diealdor.fandom.com/wiki/Lilith_Sheppard/Besitzt%C3%BCmer_der_Familie_Sheppard in https://diealdor.fandom.com/wiki/Lilith_Sheppard/Haus_Sheppard umbennen? Ich selbst kann die Seite leider nicht löschen oder ändern. LilithSheppard (Diskussion) 13:17, 26. Jul. 2019 (UTC)